plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Here comes the Night
Created by DoubleTake8 Note: Read this to fully understand the story Cast *Crazy Dave *Dr. Zomboss *Butler Zombie *Lots of Zombies *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-Nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Repeater *Chomper *Puff-Shroom *Scaredy-Shroom *Sun-Shroom *Fume-Shroom *Hypno-Shroom *Ice-Shrrom *Doom-Shroom *Grave Buster The Story It was a week since the first zombie invasion happened. Every day, there were 1 or 2 invasions. When an invasion happened, Doublez would put Peashooter, Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Wall-Nut, Potato Mine, Snow Pea, Chomper, and Repeater out on the lawn to fight. It worked well until a week later. Dr. Zomboss was watching zombies come up from the tombstone. "Why does this keep happening!" Zomboss asked his Butler Zombie "Why?" "Maybe it's because they're well prepared." Butler Zombie replied "Maybe if we launched an attack at night, they won't be prepared and we can have their brains!" "That's a terrible idea!" Dr. Zomboss said, "Ooh, maybe if we launched an attack at night, they won't be prepared and we can have their brains!" "No one listens to me..." Butler Zombie sighed. "And to make it the ultimate embarrasment," Dr. Zomboss said, "we'll only send one zombie!" "But who will that zombie be?" asked a football zombie who had just climbed out of the gravestone Every zombie in the room looks at Butler Zombie. Meanwhile at the house, Doublez had just finished reading bedtime stories to Snow Pea (he likes to stay up late). When he was finished, it was 10:30. Just when he nuzzled into bed, he heard some crunching on the lawn. He looked out the window to see Butler Zombie on the lawn. First he ate an energy bar to get himself awake. Then he found a dark spot where some mushrooms were growing. He took them down to his lab and added the plant serum to them. Then he put them outside. "I'm scared of that zombie!" The one with the tall stalk said. He shortened his stalk so his cap was covering it. "Snap out of it!" the tiny one said. He shot a spore at it, but it didn't go far. "I'll take care of him!" The big one said. He blasted fumes at the zombie that blew his head off. Then he fell to the ground and rotted away. "You want some sun?" the one with the yellow cap said. He then threw some sun at Puff-Shroom. "I don't want it!" Doublez named the little one Puff-Shroom, the big one Fume-Shroom, the tall-stalked one Scaredy-Shroom, and the one with the yellow cap Sun-Shroom. Meanwhile, at Dr. Zomboss' lab, Butler Zombie just came up from the tombstone. "What happened?" Dr. Zomboss asked. "Plants happened." Butler Zombie replied. "THAT'S IT!" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed "PLATOON 13! ATTACK THE HOUSE!" Pretty soon, a huge wave of zombies were at the house. "I'd better bioengineer some more mushrooms" Doublez said. He found a mushroom in the freezer. He found a mushroom stuck to Cherry Bomb's flower pot. He found a mushroom on the ceiling. He also found one on a stone wall. They became Ice-Shroom, Doom-Shroom, Hypno-Shroom, and Grave Buster. Everyone was wondering about Grave Buster, but he ate a zombie grave right when it appeared. Fume-Shroom, Puff-Shroom, and Scaredy-Shroom shot spores and fumes at the zombies. Sun-Shroom supergharged the plants. Grave Buster ate the graves. Ice-Shroom slowed down the zombies. Doom-Shroom blew up zombies, and Hypno-Shroom turned zombies against eachother. Once Doublez saw that he had a hard-hitting defense, he fell asleepp. Next morning, he woke up early to check on the mushrooms. The zombies had given up, but the mushrooms had fallen asleep. He put them in planting pots in the plant room. Pretty soon, the other plants woke up. "I have a feeling something happened overnight." Potato Mine said. "Hey, who are they new guys?" Wall-Nut asked "I'll explain it all later." Doublez said. Category:DT8's Fanfics